Talk:Roaring Winds
Interesting. I can see this being quite useful, especially if it makes adrenaline-based shouts and chants cost Energy. Arshay Duskbrow 17:49, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Does this by any chance conflict with Favourable Winds? :And how would it? It adds energy cost to shouts and chants in it's area. Favorable winds decreases arrow flight time and adds damage to them. The name may sound like it could conflict but it just means the winds are loud to me and not necessarily violent.--Vallen Frostweaver 06:19, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Uhh... How long does the Spirit live? o.O Aubray1741 16:22, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Without a duration specified, most likely until the paragon goes crazy and starts attacking it...as a lvl4, it'll only take a hit or two... --Khoross 07:50, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I have tested this against its recharge, It DOES HAVE A SCALING DURATION, it is just not listed in the skill desp right now for some reason. Its Duration is (from my testings at attribute level 0...12...16) 30...55...62 Seconds. I added this to notes so people would not assume that it acts like Signet of Stamina which really does have no duration. - Former Ruling 02:08, 17 November 2006 (CST) May hurt This may hurt my watch yourself user and any warrior/paragon shout user :/...--Life Infusion 18:07, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I could see it killing a warrior shouter but any other profession shouldn't be hindered much by this unless most/all of their skills are shouts. I say make it the priority to kill first if it's bugging you that much. Then kill the ranger who placed it to prevent more. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:14, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I can see this being really annoying to deal with in PvE, where as soon as one spirit is killed another is planted 5 seconds later. — Feurin Longcastle 20:14, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm guessing you've been in on a few Rotscale farming runs with Frozen Soil up all the time. I'm betting there will be zones where it may be like you describe but as I remember areas where mobs were bringing spirits they usually were killed and not placed again during battle unless tehy were guarding a spot like Rotscale's group. I think it'll be a slight hinderance and more of a benefit for those farming shouting foes in Nightfall. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 06:37, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Um...it says shouts and chants cost MORE energy, so how can adrenaline shouts cost more energy if they don't cost any at all? Master Stalfos 20:29, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :By....Costing more energy. If spirit makes watch yourself cost 5 more energy to use, guess how much it will cost? 0+5=__ 76.102.172.202 16:05, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::No, it doesn't cost 0 energy, it costs 4 adrenaline. 65.189.15.75 20:48, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::No energy is the same as 0 energy, is it not? The Paintballer (T/ ) GG Wars Saw this on an Observer Mode match recently: Roaring Winds + Primal Echoes + Quicksand. No Healing Signet, no Shouts, no Energy-based Attacks unless maybe they're using Warrior's Endurance. All it needs then is any sort of Adrenaling denial such as Soothing Images or Soothing, and it's game over. Just make sure your own team isn't relying on those things either :p (T/ ) 16:10, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Soothing Images+Infuriating Heat. Duh. --Gimmethegepgun 16:07, 1 August 2007 (CDT)